legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Games of Honor
The Games of Honor were a special event held by Laiune during Celesios De Dua. These games were a popular sport in which spectators were able to gamble on two-person fighting matches. The point of the games was to both test the skill of competing individuals and to pay homage to the nobility of the warrior, a reference to the god Blayde. Dynamics The games consisted of an undetermined number of one-on-one matches, in which lore drakes could challenge each other to a friendly duel. Matches took place on some kind of raised platform or fighting pit. The winner was usually determined when an opponent was either knocked out of the ring or rendered unable to fight, making them the loser and the other lore drake the winner. There was no limitation to who could fight who, allowing members of different ranks and classes to challenge each other. Combatants were each given a random weapon donated from any spectators gathered, leaving them at the mercy of the audience's humor. The donation of weapons carried a kind of perverse stigma, as weapons used by winners were considered "good", but weapons broken or damaged during a match were considered a sign of sub-par quality on the owner's behalf. Owners willingly gave their weapons with the knowledge that such a loss might occur. Rules While not all of the rules have been fully explained, some are apparent from the event in Wings of Fate. *Each fighter was allowed only one weapon during a round and was restricted from changing weapons before the round was over. Once a round had ended, the winner could choose to continue using the weapon they'd first been given or to exchange it for a new one. *Weapons were limited to one item per combatant, with special exceptions. When Secura was granted a pair of saikedas for fighting, which was considered a "dual weapon", her opponent was allowed to use two matching items of the audience's choice in order to balance the scales. Secura had an identical blade for each hand, so Kuma was permitted to use a longsword in either hand. *The first fighter whose body completely left the ring was automatically deemed the loser. Combatants could leave the ring partway, so long as some part of them stayed inside the ring's boundaries. *Lore drakes in the ring were expected to accept the first weapon given to them, rather than being able to choose from the offerings of the crowd. This is evident when Morvrin gave Kuma his battleaxe and produced a number of protests from other spectators who hadn't gotten their weapons out fast enough. *Combatants were forbidden from using their own weapons, as this was considered poor taste. *No armor was worn during matches. Simple forms of clothing, such as kelthos or monk's attire were permitted. *A lore drake was allowed to offer a specific challenge to another lore drake of their choice; however, the respondent was not required to accept the challenge. Category:Holidays